The present invention relates to vehicle bumper systems having an energy absorber on a bumper beam, and more particularly relates to a bumper system having an energy absorber on the beam that is adapted to provide different levels of energy absorption in selected areas but further adapted to take maximum advantage of mass production.
Vehicle bumper systems often include a bumper beam for strength and a mounted energy absorber to help absorb energy and distribute stress across the bumper beam during impact. However, each different model vehicle requires a slightly different shape or different energy absorption profile, such that each different model vehicle requires a different mold for the energy absorber. Each additional mold is expensive, because they are relatively large and long. Further, it takes time and labor to change molds, and requires downtime of the molding machine.
Accordingly, a bumper system is desired that includes an energy absorber solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.